Yellow, 4, and a shadow
by darkM0on
Summary: Who knew you could see in the dark (WARNING: WILL GET DEPRESSING)
1. Chapter 1

"Piper you need to pack! all you have been doing for the last 4 hours was read!" My mom said in her usual angry tone.

I looked up from the book I was reading, 'Eleanor and Park'.

"It's only for a week, there is not much to pack… seven shirts, five or six pairs of jeans, three books, prismacolor pens, hairbr-"

"alright that sounds like a lot to me, if you are going to keep talking then you might as well talk to yourself" and she left my room.

'success' I thought and continued reading till the next chapter.

After that I had gotten up and started to pack the things I said to mother, plus some of my favorite and tiny boxes that fit in the palm of your hand. They held tiny candies of assorted colors of red, blue, violet, and green. I decided to eat one or two while packing it, this wasn't going to be a long drive and my parents trusted me enough -strangely- that they would drop me off at the bus stop and continue my route on the train. We had planed for me to go to south carolina to visit my cousins. I may leave my friends, but we can still send emails, and text! I admit the other three are nothing alike, one gets angry over something so simple, another likes to keep to herself and usually is calm in all situations, and the third keeps us all together… she likes to be the leader, and she excepts people for who they are -like me- and fights with the others to calm them down.

Then there is me. I never want to sound selfish and I don't instantly take things people give, I love everybody for who they are… but if I need to, I will get angry. I also tend to switch my emotions a lot, people calling me bipolar and i always have to correct them saying, "If I were bipolar then I think I would be in a hospital with mental therapy". some persons are mean because of how happy I act, saying I want attention and all of that but its more like i want friends and people get to talk to… they are only mean because they are afraid and I say let them be, cause if they don't see me for who I am than for what I am, then they are not the right people.

"that's a lot of books you have there, it's like you're planing on shutting everyone out once you get there" my dad stood in the doorway.

"best plan I had all week, and besides I have video games"

"that legend of zelda game? I'm still wondering why you have several of the same game, its just a green guy named Zelda going to save a princes"

"dad there are 1: a series of differing games with only some of the same characters, 2: the 'green guy' is named Link, not zelda, and 3: the princes you are saving just so happens to be a reincarnated goddess"

"okay sweetie, I was wrong but we need to get going" he said and walked out

I sighed to myself feeling my heart whimper. I grabbed my suitcase, and my laptop -which was in a red computer bag- then went to the car.

'only twelve minuets to the bus stop'

i sat down and rested my head on my left hand, and folded my legs thinking of insults that wouldn't hurt a person too much.

'incompetent blade of grass'

'you're and idiot who is an idiot'

'(you're ugly) yes but I'm not a mirror'

I hummed to myself as my dad slowed to a stop. He helped me get my stuff and said his good bye. My mother didn't really care that i was gone for a week, so oh well I'm the one who is having fun.

I thought about my ear surgery I had a month ago, boy was I in pain. my hand reached up to the back of my ear feeling a pink scar, as I sat down.

"when is the bus going to get here?!" I said to myself.

I heard footsteps, not human ones but a deer's, behind me. I turned around, got my stuff and followed it, wanting to get a rad photo for Facebook.

I hadn't noticed I went very far into the woods, and lost the deer.

"oh DEER" I laughed to myself, and stepped on a rock

"OWW! oh gosh that hurts…" I yelped and tripped, typically my clumsiness as usual. I shut my eyes waiting for a hard fall, but instead wind rushing around me. One of my eyes opened and I fell on a hard stone path, somehow safe… but my bags? not sure.

I opened my case and all of my clothes disappeared and replaced with… the stuff hylanders would wear? The books were the same, my phone was nowhere to be seen, how odd…

my head looked up, scared

"where is my necklace?!" I searched around and finally found it… but it had changed to. from my silver fringed, red, and small pendant to a gold-looking base color with tiny symbols of elements, like fire, water, earth, and air.

"WATCH OUT!" I hear a yell

I stand quickly as my head turned to see an arrow flying towards me. One of the best things you should do… is place your arms in front of you and try not to be killed. You never know when a shield you had the whole time, that you never noticed, would protect you. my head looked down at the ground, hair hiding my face..

four figures ran my way

"hey, are you alright?"

"yes she is you idiot! look, do you see any blood?"

"I'm sorry miss…"

"are you okay?!"

one of them hugs me quickly.

"y-ye… ah" I barely manage to get out, not really fond of talking to people I don't know, but they seem nice

I lift my head up and put the shield down, looking at them… they are all so… cute.

"huh? are you tr-"

"No way" the one in green says

"we are the same person, but a sword split us to four…" violet speaks

why does that sound familiar… I feel like I'm losing my memory somehow.

"well nice to see you too" i hear me say. wait. Me?

my head turns that direction, a person with the same looks as me wearing orange is staring at me. The other four look that direction as I get up and inspect her

"if you're me… what are the four candies in my bag?"

"red, cherry tasting, bubbling candy; Blue, sour fruit taste, cold on the tongue candy; green, soda pop taste, hard candy; and purple, grape flavored mint" she spoke specifically

"AH HA! its's V-I-O-L-E-T violet, not purple!" this was an argument between myself when I was little.

"hmm fine… oh and have you checked your clothes yet?"

"yes, but I'm not a mirro-"

"dont… yellow"

the other four stared at us while we fought, I didn't notice she called me yellow, she was orange heheh…

"STOP" green speaks, we both shut up and look to them.

"we need to introduce ourselves, Im link… well we are all link, so i am green"

"Im blue, but the better part of link" he says as green said "hey"

"vio, nice to meet you miss…" he smiles a tiny bit

"Im red! Its nice to meet the two of you!" he looks to us and smiles brightly

we wave at the same time

"im Piper"

"but I'm Piper…"

"then you're yellow, and you're orange… ora for short" red says

"alright"

"HEY you don't go calling me whatever you want, got it!?"

"emergency hug!" i glomp ora so she calms down, cause red was tearing up… he looks soooo cute!

they laugh and smile as ora pushes me off, I whine and pretend to cry. then act funny

"oh you're so full of yourself!" orange says to me. we sit in silence as she kinda just insulted herself, time for my comebacks to kick in.

"what am I supposed to be full of then? bees?" i say, but instead of laughter from her she slaps me. they all stare in awe. I put a hand on my cheek staring at her. I grip my necklace

"w-why di-" she disappears.

"oh okay… fine" i snap. red pats me on the back while blue, green, and vio glare at him. my stuff changed into a brown bag that i had slung over my shoulder earlier.

"can you guys give me a hug?" i say in serious need for comfort, red instantly reacts and does so, blue and violet seem like they don't want a hug, and green just looks like he can't decide.

I smile to myself and hug red with the beginning of four friends.

Thank you for reading, i don't own anything but myself and my books so go home and read.


	2. Chapter 2

Its been a long day for me... My head hurts and i can't remember what happened before I found myself on the ground, in the woods... I met red, blue, green, and vio...

Ora, was me apparently and did NOT like me... Yellow. But when we hate another it's usually a thing we hate about ourselves.

They set up camp in the woods, talking and laughing. Smiles all around, I said some rants, blue would agree and id smile. I talked to vio about some books and things we regret we did.

"One time I accidentally threw scissors at my friend, heheh..." I smiled sheepishly

"How did you do that?" He asked, the fire in front of us cracked.

"Well she aske- ... I... Can't remember actually"

"Hm?"

"What were we talking about?" I asked, Wondering fully. I can't remember most things about my friends...

"Never mind, lets go on a different subject " he said and sat next to green

I got up and said, "im going to get more fire wood", smiled, and left

I walked down the hill we were settled at, tripping over a branch, thanks to how dark it is and my clumsiness. I rolled down the hill, getting bruises on my arms from stray rocks and twigs. Finally I stopped and fell into the water of a river. I got on my hands and knees coughing up water and shaking off the dirt. I got up on land and rung out my clothes, trying to get most of the water out. But what make me feel uncomfortable is i felt like i was being watched...

I turned to see a puff of smoke and a laugh

"U-uh hello" i said still looking around

Suddenly a boy stood In front of me resembling link. He had purple hair instead, and was a LOT more pale.

"Well hello~" he laughed and circled around me

"Um... You're making me dizzy" I circled around watching him

"What are you doing here? Its kinda late to be around the woods... And youre a girl"

I glared straight at him "what is so wrong with being a girl? Do you think they are WEAK!?" I pushed him in the chest, making him stumble back

"You better listen, or i give you a personal punch in the face, by me.

Girls can be strong! GIRLS are EQUAL to you, now. Without girls YOU. Wouldnt. Be. Here..." I glared harder one last time before he smirked

"Feisty... I see, well it was nice meeting you, but I better go" he snickered and walked into my shoulder, disappearing.

I fell back and heard the four run down the hill.

"Piper, what happened?!" Red yelled and sat in front of me, really close.

"Wow, beat yourself up?" Blue asked and green nudged him, saying to stop

Vio sat down checking my face, for bruises. I pulled my leg at an angle having a large cut from a sharp rock. He pulled up my sleeve checking for anything else... Nothing but bruises. Everyone seemed to be worried, wonder why?

"Can you walk?" He asked, I nodded

"I think, I fell down the hill but i didn't walk around much after, so i don't know... And, i met someone"

"WHO?!" Blue shouted, sat down lightly on my legs, and shook my shoulders

"AaAaAaAaAaAaAaAa"

He stopped, got up, and growled

"He resembled the four of you guys... But with purple hair "

Red and green gasped "shadow..." They said in sync

Vio picked me up and they went back to camp asking so many questions, like

"Did he hurt you"

"What did he say"

"Did he do anything"

And all i could do was wonder...

"Shadow?"

Forget orange she isnt going to be apart of this story, this is my first fic so dont hate! I didnt know if i should add her or not but it was a hard week... I had to go spend time at my cousins house and stuff woooo! But probably will update tomorrow LOV YA MOONS


	3. Chapter 3

I sat at camp with the four, and an awkward silence...

Blue sat beside me on my right, vio to the left and reading. Blue wouldn't shut up about how he hates everything people do so I decided to ignore him.

green was trying to look for anything we could use for the trip...

Red was roasting marshmallows and trying not to burn them, but failed miserably. All the marshmallows he made just splat onto the floor.

"hey guys, i have a question."

"hm?" Vio asked looking up from his book slightly, smiling

"Where are we going? Green told me you already defeated vaati... And told me about the adventures you had. So whats the point of leaving the village?"blue stopped talking and turned to me "none of your business!"

my heart whimpered "technically it is though... Im traveling with you!"

"well how bout you stop doing that and go home!"

i stared at him wide eyed ... What home do i have? I dont even know what my past was like. But if im bothering them, i might as well leave.

"okay..." I got up, packed my stuff, and started walking , hearing yells like

"what was that for?! Blue "

"she could have helped us"

I eventually got to the village, looking at the shadows for time. I saw that they were leaning a long way to the west so the sun is rising... And we see it at around 6:30 am so it must be around 7:30 am

"i need to find a place to stay..." I entered through the gates and looked around. But suddenly i heard crying? My pace quickened towards the sound, finding a little girl about 7 years old -which was about 8 years younger-.

"Are you okay? I asked, she looked up at me and smirked devilishly

"yes miss..."


	4. Chapter 3 part 2

/previously\\\

"Are you okay?" I asked, she looked up and smirked devilishly

"Yes, miss..."

\\\now/

"H-huh?!" I stepped away. My heart was racing, my legs would refuse to move any farther than that one step. I stared at the girl wide eyed, shaking in fear. My head pounded and screamed for me to move, but it just wouldn't!

The girl stepped closer and quicker towards me, her skin getting paler by the second, smile getting creepier, eyes growing bloodshot, and hair turning black. Resembling... A shadow much but... More scary.

"Can you help me find my mummy? Heehehehee or we could play~" she jumped at me.

I shut my eyes as tight as I could, fear was rushing over me. I was shoved to the ground, I didnt care anymore... It was too much... My heart racing, about to jump out of me, my eyes watering about to cry, my throat became dry and I couldn't make a sound. I couldn't comprehend what what's going on.

Waiting for the girl to hurt me, nothing happened... I peaked open one eye and saw, shadow...? Why was he here? I was pinned on the ground, him acting like a shield. Me? I blushed of course... Furiously

"Tch, incompetent... You idiot, what exactly were you thinking!?" He stared down at me, staring back and I squeaked.

It began to rain, the dark clouds looking ominous, glaring through my soul. The cold droplets landed on shadow's back, with me under him... Not so wet. I pushed him off of me with a tight hug and began to cry. I was so scared... Fearful of the fact that I would die. I didn't care if he saw me as weak, or a cry baby... I just needed him at this exact moment.

"Thank you" I choked in between my sobs.

Shadow felt tense, but started to awkwardly hug me back, fickle about whether he should actually touch me.

"Idiot"

I let go and smiled "why in Hyrule did you save me?"

He snickers "pfft I wasn't saving you, it's not like you're worth the effort anyways"

That moment my heart shattered... You could even pin the point when my face paled. Am I really... Not worth the effort? I went through the torture of the grim girl trying to almost kill me to only have something worse happen. I liked Shadow... I could not deny it, And he didn't feel the same way? Were our fights with each other truly hateful? When we called each other names it was out of disgust?

Too many questions and flicked feelings of grim, heartbroken, sadness, fear whirled inside of me

I stood. I just needed to think, I need someone to comfort me. That person was Shadow... But not anymore...

The wind picked up as I ran. I don't know where, nor did I care where I was going... But when you're in too much fear and pain your body just refuses, because we need the comfort and our brain just tells us to sit and wait for at least something or someone to help.

"Stupid, I'm right here"

I snapped my neck around quickly and glared straight into his eyes.

"Wooooowww soooo scaarry" he pretends to scream.

"Shut UP SHADOW!" My fist curled up tight as he continues to tease me.

"I SAID... SHUT. UP!" My fist about to hit him in the chest, hard, and in anger... Like the person I am, but it just turned on me... Too weak and tired, just a pat with a fist. I continued and kept going, trying to get my force and anger to reach out, grab him by the throat and just kill him... But of course I wouldn't want that to happen...why?

My constant 'punches' were grabbed by his hands, as I glared and went wide eyed as he pulled me into a hug

"Don't even say anything, stupid"


	5. Chapter 4 part 1

he let me go and pulled away. I stared down at my feet as he disappeared in the darkness of the night, letting himself out of the cold while I stood there. The girl is gone and I'm alone, trying to find a place to stay. my reddish brown hair flew back as the wind pushed me foreword a bit towards a small cottage at the end of the path. A house light was on, and a small fire outside with what looked like a brother and a sister (considering they looked alike). my foot moved foreword to the welcoming, warm, and loving home and started a slow pace to a stride.

"uhm… hello, im looking for a place to stay, you two know where that could be?" I said to the teens my age. I smiled and tried to look as non-killer as possible. The girl looked over and smiled sweetly.

"oh! my mother takes care of foster children, she's really nice. I bet she will let you stay the night!" she said as her brother looked at me suspiciously

"hmm do you randomly trust someone you just met? "

"h-huh?" i looked at him and he just went inside

the girl rolled her eyes and smiled

"im caroline, thats kaleb… hes a whole trust freak. anyways whats your name?"

"p-piper"

"well, piper, lets go inside and get you some different clothes! you can sleep in my room… its on the third floor!" she took my hand and ran inside, me quickly following behind and looking at the other kids in the house. she ran up the steps, me looking around casually and entering her what seems to be her room. the walls were covered in drawings, a mirror and one window facing the sunset. she had a bunk-bed in the corner with blue sheets, the on the top, red sheets.

"my brother used to sleep in my room, until he moved out to one of the boys rooms. I put some of my drawings on the walls to decorate- OH and you can have the top bunk if you like" she smiled. caroline went to her closet and rummaged through for some clothes and pulled out a white dress- no combat skirt, with yellow fringe at the bottom. the dress was strapless with yellow lilies at the top. she handed it to me.

"my mom won't let me fight anymore so you can have this, you don't need to fight in it but it makes you look like you can! and i think yellow suits you so here"

i smiled down at the dress and thanked her, but then she threw a night gown at me.

"its late so sleep" she got into hers and i got into mine, crawled to the top bunk, under the covers and closed my eyes as she blew out a candle.


	6. Chapter 4 part 2

_**okay so if no one knows this yet, this was kinda based off my life but recently i am being cyberbullied by my friend so I'm sorry that this is gonna happen**_

The sun had shown through the window onto my eyes… Cold air passed through the sweet cottage, sounds of kids and teens talking downstairs with the feeling of a crisp, happy morning. My eyes opened slowly to reveal my brown to green eyes (hetrocrombia). I yawned with my dry throat and ruffled my messy short brown hair and leaned over the side of the bed looking for caroline. She didn't seem to be there but i found more clothes rather than the dress, how nice of her. I packed them up in my bag, which wasn't that big, and changed into the combat clothing. I pulled out a hair clip, twisted my hair up and clipped it in a bun not-so-nicely but nice enough to go venture.

I sighed and looked in her mirror, my skin was so pale but i liked it that way. I pulled my bag on my shoulders and put some white boots on, then went downstairs. the kids were all away, now probably working to get money or playing at a friends house, but caroline was still downstairs.

"good morning sleepy head" she smiled at me and walked over.

I smiled and looked over "hello, anything going on that i could help with before i leave?"

she nodded "i have a showing at the front of the castle, and i want you to play the piano while i sing"

"W-wont that be a little too improv?"

"you're right… you should be the singer"

"WHAT?!"

"its okay I'm playing a song called unravel"

that sounded too familiar… might as well wing it. The feeling of confidence surged through me forming smile on my face

"lets go!"

(time skip)

caroline taught me the song so quickly, i felt so exited! she played the piano for a quick rehearse. I didn't sing this time because of my pride and feeling i could do it in one shot, but i hummed along. then around 35 min the people crowded the piano in a circle, giving us room while we waited.

"what are we waiting for? i asked"

" the princess"

my eyes widened and my heart skipped a beat, oh dear my pride disappeared as the beautiful blond girl walked out gracefully and sat on a nearby bench.

"should we start? " she asked

caroline nodded and turned to me, i slightly nodded as she waited for peoples attention. then started to play.

my voice hummed for the intro then began to sing, it wasn't the best but i tried my best to make it sound good

"Can you tell me, Can you tell me exactly how it works…" carolines silence of the piano, then had several chords.

" oh could it be? that lives inside of me…

unbroken loving… helpless shadow

surrounded by… the world

and yet I'm sparkling white… completely blind to life" caroline started to play quickly for a mini solo

"theres no point now, broken anyway

i try to stop my breath

even knowing the truth won't unravel

me until my death….

freeze

so breakable, unbreakable

I'm shaking but, unshakeable

the real you, I've found at last.

Im standing alone alone, in this world that keeps changing

but hiding away my true self is fading!

I hope you give up

there is nothing left to see...

no, don't look at me.

Im standing in a world that someone imagined...

i never want to hurt you, so until the end.

I'm begging you please, just remember me...

as just as i used to be...

the loneliness that wraps around keeps

deepening until i drown

fond memories we used to share pierce me

until i no longer care

i can not run, i can not hide

i can not think, i can not find

the person i used to be!

a change is so logical

it shouldn't have ben possible

but our lives are intertwined

the two of us are left behind"

the song had reminded me of shadow in a way… and made me feel like i had a past like his...

"so breakable, unbreakable

I'm shaking but, unshakeable

the real me will not corrupt you!

I'm standing alone in a work that keeps changing

im hiding away but my true self is fading!

I hope you give up

theres nothing left to see… no, don't look at me

im trapped within this world

that someone planned out for me

before our fate and future starts, crumbling back to dust

I'm begging you please, just do remember me

the way i used to be...

no, don't forget me! please don't forget me! you won't forget me! don't forget me!

shocked my how i was changed,

i remain paralyzed

until i have a chance to find my own

paradise

i begging you please, just to remember me...

oh won't you tell me, oh just tell me

oh could it be...

that lives inside of me…"


	7. Chapter 5

My voice slowed to a stop, as i opened my eyes and looked at the crowd. caroline clapped for ourselves while some villagers and kids clapped but not all… hey, A for honesty. I turned my head to the princess and smiled, she was clapping, smiling, feeling true emotions of why she clapped. It gave me a self esteem boost.

there was a small aftermath with just the villagers talking at caroline and some to me, just some tips and some small talk, nothing big. I said my good bye to my friend caroline and started walking around the open castle, for some reason it was open for the people in the town… was carolines piano play that big of a deal? oh well, might as well blend in.

I looked around at the high ceiling, beautiful. a throne in the back of the room but clearly visible compared to everything else. carpet leading to the throne as my stride started to walk towards the fancy chair and stared down at it.

my hand came up to reach the leather arm rests. I smiled sadly and sat down, facing the rest of the room. Glass panes made the light four different colors all around the room.

i looked around then looked at my clothes…

"I wish I could live in royalty, it's so posh and expensive… I wonder what it's like…" I sighed and stood up.

I walked out of the throne room and back to the village gates, and exited. but right after I bumped into the princess.

"O-oh I'm sorry" I stumbled and looked down

"humph, is that how you treat royalty? of course you're sorry" she flipped her hair end entered the village.

"nevermind… i don't want to be royalty, its apparently snazzy" i sighed thinking, _'so she wasn't clapping because she thought it was cool… she was clapping for her reputation'_

I stomped back into the woods, but again it was getting dark. I thought about the four and as cleshe knows it there they were! and they saw me.

red ran over and hugged me, Blue just walked over and frowned, Vio smiled a bit, and green started yelling.

"What happened?! Are you hurt?!"

"um….emotionally or mentally?" i sighed out and pushed red off me.

"he means either" vio spoke

"whats with the getup? think you can fight?" blue glared out and looked at my dress

"you asking to be beat up?!" i grabbed him by the collar and held up my fist

red pulled me off him and held me back from almost beating the life out of blue.

"we were looking for you for a while… one day actually" vio glared at blue.

"Look lets just go, I give up" I began to follow the four back to the woods to a mountain….or volcano?


	8. Chapter 6

As we walked through the woods to the ominous mountain we talked... A lot. About how Shadow kidnapped Zelda to have the four sword release the restrain on Vaati, about Vio's plan and how he betrayed Shadow. All that stuff.

We set up camp near the mountain getting all the tents up and settling down on the flat land by a beautiful pond.

"Piper... Do you remember your past?" Vio looked at me as I glanced at him and shook my head softly.

"I remember having a mom I didn't really know... She never wanted to hang out, my dad lived across the land cause they were divorced... I always had to switch and stuff but I still went to the same school" I smiled at the ground looking at a little ant crawling through the dirt.

Vio faced me completely seeming like he was interested about my life. Red sat next to me and smiled along with blue staring at the ground uninterested... And green? Who knows where green is?!

"What about friends?" Red asked and tilted his head.

I sighed...I did remember my friends...

"I had three friends...I still consider them my friends, but they don't like me anymore. And I know it's my fault"

Red hugged me tightly and I teared up a bit.

"Its not your fault Piper"

I pushed him off and curled up holding back sobs.

"I lied to them... About who I was because I thought I was too boring, what my favorite games were, what things I like..." I wiped my eyes, "I didn't think it was a big deal but now they hate me... I just wanted to be a funny friend that knew random facts"

"Tch you ARE a bad friend" Blue blurted.

"Blue! That was rude" Red shouted at him causing a fight.

Green finally came and helped Vio calm the fight that mostly Blue is fighting in... Red is just crying and defending himself like a freaking cutie.

I stood up and walked off, not to far... Just to the pond. My legs rested in the water kicking around forming splashes and ripples.

"It's all my fault..."


End file.
